User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top 25 most hated fictional characters (16-9)
17. Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon I hate Bullies, And I'm talking about Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon. These characters are the worst things to come out of MLP And despite being a great show it has a lot of bad characters: Snips and Snails,Shining Armor, King Sombra, Starlight Glimmer, The Teenage Dragons and Angel Bunny. But these bullies are just fucking terrible, they act jerks to the CMC for no reason. They're so one dimensional too which is a problem I have with many bully characters a expection being Nelson Muntz Two episodes that really made me hate these characters are Ponyville Confidental and espically Flight to the Finish. In Ponyville Confidential, Diamond Tiara takes a page from Eugene Krabs and runs a hurtful gossip column, does not consider the feelings of Ponyvillians and blackmailing the CMC. Flight to the Finish make me want these two to be F**KING DECAPAITED FOR THEIR ACTIONS. they tease Scootaloo about her inability to fly. What makes this utterly vile is that she has flying issues and it's interpeted at least to me as a disability which in my books makes anyone a horrible person for making fun of or discriminating for having any disability However Lauren Faust said that actually doing an episode about disability would be too sad so I guess I'm nuts. But Seriously what those two bitches did was so uncalled for that I want them dead, now it seems odd that I find them irreemdeable despite finding Discord redeemable, though to me it's because theres a lot to like about Discord, he's an interesting character, funny, badass, likeable and full of interepation. Bullies to me are one of the worst people there are and these two fit perfectly. 16. Chuck McGill (Better Call Saul) Yup A character you might not know unless you followed Breaking Bad's spinoff starring Saul Goodman. Chuck Mcgill is the brother of Saul better known as Jimmy he is a man who holds a closed view on success in that doing the right thing is the best route to success, however he has an usual illness that makes it hard to live a normal life.With such good qualities,why is this man here, well it's what we learn about him that makes him hateable. In Better Call Saul, Saul is a hardworking attorney struggling to make ends meet. He is optimitic, quick witted and an underdog fighting to make a name for himself. He's a Real Lawyer but what makes Chuck so bad is this. Saul, always believed Chuck was the only one who really believed in him, and he learned that Chuck has actually been working the entire time to sabotage his law career, all because the idealistic Chuck doesn't consider Jimmy a "real" lawyer. Chuck secretly viewed him as a ne'er-do-well and a perversion to the sanctity of the law from the beginning and this is after Saul tried so hard to succeed. Chuck is also a hypocrite who Spends the entire first season chiding Jimmy about his less-than-ethical behavior promoting himself as a lawyer before it's revealed he has been lying to his brother for years, sabotaging his career and pretending to be on his brother's side but in actuality horrified at the thought of 'Slippin' Jimmy' working as a lawyer. Made all the worse by Chuck declaring he did it because he hated the thought of Jimmy making a mockery of the nobility of the legal profession. What makes this worse is that It's clear that Sauls main reason for trying to be a good guy is because he doesn't want to let Chuck down and Saul has been going above and beyond to help him survive despite his condition and is helping him slowly recover from his illness but he's determined to keep Jimmy a failure in the law profession. It is anywonder he's an amoral attorney by the time of Breaking Bad? And to end off here's the heartbreaking reveal speech Chuck: You're not a real lawyer! "University of American Samoa," for Christ's sake? An online course? What a joke. I worked my ass off to get where I am, and you take these shortcuts and you think suddenly you're my peer? You do what I do because you're funny and you can make people laugh? I committed my life to this! You don't slide into it like a cheap pair of slippers and then reap all the rewards!...I know you. I know what you were, what you are. People don't change. You're "Slippin' Jimmy." And "Slippin' Jimmy" I can handle just fine but "Slippin' Jimmy" with a law degree is like a chimp with a machine gun. 15. Patrick Star Good god, this character, I have never seen a character fall so far from one of the best characters in cartoon to one of the worst characters. I used to love Patrick, he started out as an eccentric and fun-loving oddball who was slightly slow but could be rather smart at times and was an goodnatured buffoon. However in later episodes they really took Patrick's stupdity way too far to the point of sheer annoyance becoming to me the stupidest character and on top of that, he's become a real asshole with how he's treated Spongebob, Squidward and other citizens on many occasion but espically the former two. Which big trait should I start with this, his asshole behaviour or his annoying retarded behaviour that makes Ralph Wiggum look smart. Let's start with the former Patrick has become one hell of a mean person in later seasons, He's nothing less then a sociopath. He causes harm and damage without any thought or any concern to what it may do to others, he has basically stolen many times, abandons his friends, argues and whines to prove a point, acts like a bully in every sense in the word and gets some joy out of tormenting his two neighbors. Patrick's horrible behaviour to his own best friend is one reason I hate him so much it also makes me question why Spongebob is still friends with him (Keep in mind I hate the sponge at times and I hate it more when Patrick is a jerk to him), Squidward may be a jerk to Spongebob, but I have no issues with this and I have 3 points to why I hate Patrick being a jerk and when Squidward does it I don't have an issue with it 1. Character Squidward being a jerk to Spongebob: In character, because he's a grump and gets annoyed by how Spongebob acts, like in Naughtical Neighbors or Fools in April Patrick being a jerk to Spongebob: Out of the characters, he is supposed to be Spongebob's good hearted best friend who happens to be dumb, not the mean spritied jack ass that causes all of Spongebob's pain (I'm not joking most of the pain the sponge gets is because of Patrick). Take Driven to Tears, where Patrick causes Spongebob to fail his boating exam and Patrick gets his lincense and rubs it in his face til the cows come home. Though that episode was not an bad episode, it fell more into meh territory 2. Validness Is Squidward's reasons valid: Yes, yes they are. While in many episodes they're not invalid like in the aforementioned, they are also episodes that have Squidward's jerkness be justified or at least it's understandable. In Funny Pants, He lies that Spongebob will break his laugh box if he doesn't stop laughing and this is justified and valid because Spongebob was annoying him nonstop by laughing obnixously over a stupid line, or any of the episodes where Squidward gets harmed for no reason by Spongebob and/or Patrick like Boating Buddies, Celphalod Lodge and especially Choir Boys. Are Patrick's reasons valid: Poorly to never, Patrick has done some pretty mean things for poor reasons. Like in The Splinter, he made Spongebob's problems worse out of stupidity and sheer arrogance just because Spongebob said that Patrick sucking on his foot when Spongebob wanted help regarding his splinter and Patrick got offended and even stated with total arrogance that he knows everything about being a doctor. By the way Patrick should be arrested for impersonating a doctor since that's illegal and you need a license to pratice doctoring, and Patrick playe d doctor in Suds too. Comeuppance Squidward almost always get comeuppance for his actions apart from some episodes like Gullible Pants and Can You Spare A Dime and that's even the case for episodes where he does almost if not anything wrong this is particually Celphalod Lodge and Choir Boys where he does nothing wrong and says nothing mean until he gets rightfully angry and Spongebob gets praised or gets no consequences for purposefully causing harm Patrick almost never gets comeuppance for what he does to Spongebob, or others, he can do things like cripple Spongebob (Stuck in the Wringer), Selfishly extort Spongebob out of food (Yours, Yours and Mine), bully Spongebob and think he's helping (Oral Report), ruins Squidward's night to see Kelpy G (Smooth Jazz in Bikini Bottom), Jeporarizes Spongebob and Sandy's mission (Squidtastic Voyage, encourages people to throw things at Squidward and Spongebob (The Play's The Thing), Acts Ungrateful to Spongebob making a staycation for him (Patrick's Staycation) , Enables his sister to hurt Spongebob and Squidward, destroy their houses and gets mad at them for being upset (Big Sister Sam) and more. Now lets talk about Patrick's stupdity his obnoxiousness and idiocy has ascended into disastrous levels, ranging from annoying people to causing destruction. In addition, his stupdity has become a outright plot device for plots to be kickstarted which makes less of a character as a result. Some really good episodes of this are Smooth Jazz in Bikini Bottom (he's also a real jerk), The Card (Which I will talk about soon) and Stuck in the Wringer (Good freaking god was he stupid) The Card and Pet Sitter Pat are the worst examples of this behaviour. First off the Card It starts off with filler with Spongebob getting his money. This seen could have and should have been excluded from the episode. Spongebob goes and buys some Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy trading cards from the store, and apparently they're all crap. Only one card has any value, which isn't how trading cards work. Also, Patrick is there, reading a book on how to count. Yes, Patrick really IS that stupid. Spongebob buys up all but one of the packs, none of them have the only card of value, running him flat broke. Patrick decides that counting isn't worth the time, and buys what Spongebob bought. What did he find? Card #54 Then Patrick does stuff that could either get him hurt or killed, with Spongebob saving him. Then Patrick says that he likes to mix up his stupidity from time to time... stop. Just... stop. Read that line again from the episode again. Patrick: "Spongebob, you can't always expect my usual brand of stupidity. I like to mix it up, keep you on your He's doing this on purpose. But not only in this episode, but he said his USUAL BRAND OF STUPIDITY, To Some this meant Patrick is a a sociopath solely bent on causing as much pain and suffering to anyone he encounters and ruined some people's childhood. However, I don't think that to the truest extent, though to me it certainly applies to some episodes. Then he does all kinds of stupid things purposefully. Now In Pet Sitter Pat, Gary is being abused. Patrick deprives Gary of exercise, almost burns him by a flamethrower, charged by soap and water, pounced by cans on his belly, threatened by being dried off... BY FUCKING SALT, dried by a hair drier, and almost drowned under a water stream. Yes it's animal abuse and Patrick gets away with it, and it's worse if you take Rule of Dumb and Dumped into affect since Gary is Patrick's Cousin and in the latter Patrick was actually good and a better caregiver than Spongebob maybe. Now I don't hate stupid characters, They're often really funny, charming and interesting characters like Ed , Homer Simpson or Bill Dauterive. But as for someone like Patrick and another character further down, their stupid isn't either of this stuff anymore, it's uncomprehisble, destructive and it's more annoying than funny. No Character has betrayed their characterization as bad as Patrick, the only reason he isn't higher that he has few episodes of being likeable even nowadays like No Hat for Pat and I will always remember his likeabilty in earlier seasons. 14. Francis Heck Another character from a show you proably don't know. It's another comedy show and I really like The Middle. I find almost every character likeable apart from this one who sadly is the main character of the show. She is one of the laziest parents I have come across, she does nothing at home, nothing at work, barely gets involves in her kids lives who are Axl, Sue and Brick. She is espically bad to her youngest kid Brick who she and the rest of the family at times ignore, put him in a "special" class because he has trouble making friends and socializing, shoves him out the way when her oldest son comes home, screws him over when she learns said son is playing a game (even though Brick is a big prosciator and had a project, I think he does this to get attention so he doesn't feel ignored) and even when so far to yell at him that she has done her time by going to all the teachers meetings, and taking him to places to get him normal. I'm sorry but that was quite a mean spirited jab, considering that they forgot his birthday. On top of that, she outright neglicted him by refusing to make him dinner and yet getting something for herself, not going to his school's events and even not telling him that they went out to see her other two kids. It's also really annoying how she keeps complaining how hard everything is when she does nothing and has nothing to stress about. She feels she's a victim when she's really the cause of her own misery, unlike her daughter Sue where it REALLY isn't Sue's fault for her misery and that the world conspires against her. All her episodes about her is the same, same storyline, about how everything falls on her and how she can't cope. Just painfully unfunny and pathetic. Frankie yells every episode. She overreacts to everything and likes stupid things like royal wedding and bachelor to the point of being of an obessive psycho fan, and also throws fits over everything. Unintentionally Unsympathetic doesn't begin to describe her 13. Jeff Felgmann Another Family Guy Character and this time it's the big douchenoozle Jeff from Screams of Silence Many people have had abusive people in our lives and Jeff is probably one of the most terrifying ones regardless of fiction and real life, A Domestic abuser in the worsy way as well as someone who almost always yells, In addition Jeff abuses Brenda for little to no reason (such as slapping her for switching from The Tonight Show with Jay Leno to Late Night with David Letterman and shoving her for not immediately getting Quagmire, Joe, and Peter a beer). This Guy is just a really unpleasant hateable character who just disturbs me with what he is and his sadistic sociopathy is just plain hateable. At Least he only appears in one episode 12. Frieza Oh God, I'm going to get hate for this. But Yes I hate Frieza. Frieza is the main villain of the first few arcs of Dragon Ball Z and he's my least favorite villain. Freiza is a genocidal tyrant who destroyed the Saiyans race since he feared he was going to be overthrown by a Super Saiyan (Though to be fair he did). Then on Namek, he killed many civilians, slaughtered several warriors and tortured Nail, Gohan, and Vegeta to near-death, and had Vegeta crying and begging Goku to stop Frieza, who then shoots Vegeta through the heart. If Shin Budokai is anything to go by, he was also directly responsible for driving Broly Ax-Crazy when he blew up Planet Vegeta without even realizing it, and he freely admitted that all the horrible things he did in stories were indeed true. What makes him so horrible is that, all of it was done willingly. He wasn't born to be a monster like Cell or Majin Buu, or insane like Broly and some of the other movie villains, at least, not at first glance. He just reveled in his power and despite having the funds to live a life of permanent luxury, instead founded a company whose business was wiping out populated worlds to sell to the highest bidder. But guys Frieza may be strong, but Man HE IS STUPID, yes Freiza is an almighty idiot barring a few smart moments but Freiza's sadism overwhelms his intellgence and doesn't make him the ultimate baddie to me. His sadism is just a bit too much there with nothing about power to back it up, Now take The Joker or Hazama they're sadistic but they have the intellgence to back it up, they don;t have power. But Intellgence is more important than power. This is why I like Cell, while he eventually down this path, Cell actually worked to get the power he needed, and was being very intellgent about it too. To me someone who works hard to get something rather than having it at the beginning makes me respect a character more. I'm also not a person who likes him coming back, all the time. When I hear about new Dragonball stuff, I want to see new villains like Beerus since it gives us someone we don't know about and it makes you wonder how will the heroes stops him. When they keep using Freiza's family it feels lazy. Take Cell again, he may have Frieza's cells, but who could have saw him coming at the time, we all though the Androids would be the villains, and we learn about him at the same times the Z Warriors (Namely Piccolo who Cell is telling all this to). To Me, he is not the cool bad guy of Z, He's a mostly idiotic, cowardly (though not as bad as many others), and just plain uninteresting villain. 11. Lois Griffin and Zelena The Wicked Witch A Tie between 2 evil redheads Let's start with Lois, Her Voice is grating, she's a big hypocrite considering Peter's abuse of the kids becuase she critizes him for it, and then joins it. She encourages her daughter to kill herself in one episode and steals her boyfriends, She cheats on Peter many times and yet treats herself like the victim and that Peter is at fault (which he is at times). She acted like a real bitch to others like Joyce Kinney( the new newsreport who did something awful to Lois) Though considering Lois, I'm actually side wih Joyce on this and gets no consequences for doing so just like her husband. As for Zelelna, she's the only main villain of OUAT I don't like. She seems like a bratty child having a tantrum just because her sister got favored by her mother and casted the dark curse. What makes this bad is the extremes, she's willing to go to, she wanted to use time travel to hijack it, sacrificing an adorable baby and the lives of beloved characters in the process. She was reponsible for Baelfire's death who is the son of Mr.Gold who went back down on the villain path because of it possibly. Taunted him about it and didn't even let the guy go to the funeral. At the end she was just taken down and Gold ended her. However, the writers brought her back and had her blackmail Gold to help her, What make this so annoying is that I loved the Queen of Darkness characters and it felt like a slap to the face to have Zelelna come back, and now they're making her a main character. WHY? This isn't a character I want in my OUAT, this should be one of those arc villains. Two Wicked Witches, One Normal, One True, the one thing they have in common is I hate them 10. Lisa Simpson Lisa Simpson, yup I dislike her and more than most other characters. This is just like Brian from Family Guy except only worse. While Brian doesn't damage Family Guy, Lisa does damage The Simpsons. While I still like The Simpsons, I feel Lisa is a real detriment to the show at times, through being so preachy, consecending and for constantly shoving her views down our throat. Another thing is the double standard with Lisa and Bart, While Lisa can be just as petty and mean as Bart, but generally gets rewarded for her behavior, and the show usually tries to justify her actions, while he gets punished. This just annoys me and it's always a problem with many shows apart from Futurama and others. Much like Francis Heck, She is so unsympathetic even when the writers want her to be sympathic. While it's easy to sympathize with her feeling like the Only Sane Man among fellow Springfieldians and her Middle Child Syndrome, she goes too far in trying to change people, which is offputting and while you can understand why she gets angry at Bart, some of her retaliations take it too far like On A Clear Day I can't see my Sister where she violates her own restraining order by torturing Bart and yet doesn't get arrested like Bart does. Most importantly, Lisa is awful because she is glorifed by Matt Groening who admited that he goes out of his way to avoid making her bad. Another episode that glorifies her is Lisa The Simpson which ends on the note that all men in the Simpsons family are doomed to basically become drooling idiots and there's nothing they can do about it. But not Lisa, so apparently this is a happy ending. Yep, Bart is never going to have a decent career and he's probably going to fail at every endeavor, and Homer was destined to that fate from the start, but Lisa can solve that brainteaser. Whoop-de-friggin'-doo. The worst part is that they could have had it end with Lisa accepting the gene, and have Homer give it to her. But no-oo. Lisa must be Always Right. It seemed that everything's okay as long as Lisa's happy. Also she really gets away with performing negligent, selfish or outright cruel deeds, She belittles other people including her family and regularly treats Bart like crap, provoked or not. Not only does she not face any consequences for most of it, learn a lesson or even get called out or treated as anything other than perfect but several characters that are usually good at getting away with misdeeds have their houdini card revoked if they dare to upset Lisa. Another example of creator's favorite However even after all of that hate, Lisa can be a great character is written correctly and some of her episodes are some of the best. And despite what I said, I hated Lisa Goes Gaga for how she got treated for just trying to boost her own self esteem. 9. Randy Marsh Another highly popular character, do I have anything against popular characters? I'd like to think not, but considering Brian, Lisa, Freiza and now Randy Marsh maybe I do I'll get this out of the way right now Randy can actually be pretty funny sometimes and There was this one episode where I feel bad for the poor guy when we learn Randy did so much crazy stuff in the series to hide his boredom with life and avoiding the truth of life. That's just depressing Oh Right, why do I dislike Randy Marsh, Simple his crazy antics while funny, can also be really annoying with his hyperactive, extremely paranoid and idiotic attutide. He also has become more selfish with the family being collateral damage for whatever fad he takes to and leaving even the other brain dead residents of South Park dumbfounded by his behavior. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with this, but you have to compensate it with redeeming factors which they sometimes do, but Randy doesn't get consequences for his behaviour at times and just embrasses Stan with his obnixousnes behaviour though at the least he's a better idiot character than Patrick. However what makes him a worse character than Patrick is not just his obnxiousness, hyperactive paranoid attuitude, it's the fact we see it more and more because the writers are in love with the character and made him a main character which they shouldn't have done considering all the other main characters are kids and are no different from him at times and he only bounces off his son Stan. Though to be fair to Parker and Stone, I can understand why they give more screen time. What made Butters a great character to be a main character was how different he was from the rest of the kids and has bounced off on each of the four characters. I do think though that an adult character could be a good main character, they just need to contrast him or her from the other characters and give that character some episodes paired with the other characters instead of one like Randy. Category:Blog posts